


Missing jackets

by JonJackTheBoi



Series: BokuAka Week 2020! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Alternate Universe - College/University, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jacket Theft, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonJackTheBoi/pseuds/JonJackTheBoi
Summary: Day 4!Prompt-Clothes sharing/Neighbors AUThis had been going on long enough. It had been nearly a month of Akaashi texting Kenma about someone in his lit class, and Bokuto doing the same to Kuroo, with neither seeming to have any plans to actually just talk to the other like normal people. Kenma was about to put a stop to it, and if he had to do a little jacket theft to make things work out, he certainly wasn't above that.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, If ya want - Relationship, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Some could be read as romantic, mostly friendships
Series: BokuAka Week 2020! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858915
Kudos: 27
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Missing jackets

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4! (once again, beta-d by niftyturtle32!) Sorry it's late, lol, I don't really have anything to say for myself, except to apologize if its ooc, and that I don't have anything for day 5 since it just wasn't cooperating the way I wanted it too, but in a few weeks I might get it where I want it. I do have stuff for day 6 and 7 though, and (Fingers crossed) those will both go up tomorrow and I'll be back on track to finish out the week!  
> Hope you enjoy!

“There's no way this is yours.” Akaashi stated, examining the jacket he had been handed.   
“It’s clean.” Kenma responded without looking up from his phone.  
“That doesn’t address my statement at all. Are you sure you haven’t seen mine? I know I brought it with me.”  
“Nope.” Kenma shrugged. “So It’s that.” he said, gesturing to the jacket Akaashi was holding. “Or that.” he said, gesturing out the window to the dull gray clouds and swiftly increasing snowfall. Akaashi sighed.  
“Whos is it anyway?” Akaashi asked as he tugged it on, finding it was big on him, which ruled out it being Kenma’s or Shoyo’s.   
“Don’t know.” Kenma responded.  
“Ken, you really should try to find out who all the jackets you end up with belong to instead of just hoarding them.” Akaashi said as he grabbed his bags.  
“Don’t hear you complaining though.”  
“Fine, but I’m giving this back to you the next time I see you.” He said, slipping his shoes on.  
“You know, you could stay.” Kenma offered. Akaashi shook his head.  
“Not that that's not tempting, but I told Ennoshita I’d be back tonight. We have a project to finish.” He said as he straightened up and grabbed his bag.   
“Good luck.” Kenma said quietly as Akaashi headed out with a wave.

The walk back to his and Ennoshita’s apartment wasn’t a long one, only about twenty minutes, but Akaashi was quickly glad he’d taken Kenma up on the offer of wearing the jacket as the snow swirled down around him. He had always had a tendency to run cold, so winter had never been his favorite season, but the jacket was nice. It was soft and worn without being ratty and it was a good balance of too big without being so big it impeded movement. By the time he’d finally made it back inside and was taking his shoes off, it had dropped another five degrees and the snow was fully sticking now, and coming down even harder.  
“This class is gonna be the death of me.” Ennoshita remarked from under the kotatsu, an extra blanket, and his laptop as Akaashi entered the living room.  
“I wish I could tell you I felt differently.” Akaashi said dryly as he dropped down next to him and slipped under the kotatsu while he opened his laptop. Ennoshita glanced over at him.  
“And where'd you get that?” he asked, looking over the jacket, on which was a rather large cartoon owl Akaashi had been trying to ignore for the last almost half hour.  
“Kenma.” He said, tugging on the blanket. The jacket was helping fend off the chill, but it was still a poorly insulated building in the best of times. Ennoshita just sighed and shifted to allow Akaashi better blanket access.  
“I’m on page three, but honestly, at this point, I’m not even sure what language I was writing in.” He shrugged. Akaashi nodded. When they first moved in together, they had expected some...unique challenges given that they both spoke four languages, shared three, and were both learning another. And they weren’t let down, whether it was Ennoshita writing a paper for his english class entirely in another language, Akaashi not being able to remember the word or phrase for something in any language that Ennoshita knew, or any other odd communication mishap. Fortunately, everything Ennoshita had done so far was in the right language, and mostly comprehensible.  
“This is fine so far.” Akaashi told him. “I can get the next few pages.” Ennoshita nodded.  
“And I’ll start the citation page.” They fell into a comfortable silence as the work dragged on and the snow poured down outside.

Bokuto had expected to find his jacket in a lot of places. Not in the obvious one’s he’d already looked, of course, but probably somewhere in his apartment, maybe behind the couch, or in his roommates room, somehow, or even maybe in the fridge. It had been missing for around a week, though, and Bokuto was beginning to suspect he wouldn’t be finding it at all.  
“I can’t believe it still hasn’t turned up.” he lamented to Kuroo one afternoon, the two of them meeting up for lunch.  
“You’re sure you checked everywhere?” Kuroo said absently without looking up from his planner.  
“Yeah.” Bokuto said with a heavy sigh. “I’ll probably buy a new one this weekend if I can’t find it today.”   
“Mhm” Kuroo responded.  
“You’re being boring.” Bokuto complained.  
“That’s what happens when you go for a double major.” He answered, shoving his planner into his bag. Bokuto started to smile, but his face fell when the planner was merely traded for a textbook.  
“Fine. I should probably be going anyway. I think my lit class starts in like half an hour.” He said with a sigh.  
“Lit? I thought you hated that class?”  
“Well yeah, but-”  
“Oh, that's the one with Mr interesting, isn’t it?” Kuroo said, finally looking up with a grin.   
“Hey, I never called him that!” Bokuto defended.  
“Oh, right, what was it you called him again?” Kuroo asked, grin only widening.  
“That doesn’t-”  
“Oh, but I could have sworn it was pretty good!” Kuroo said. Bokuto groaned.  
“I know you remember, and you’re not getting me to repeat it.” he said, dropping his forehead into the table. Kuroo laughed.  
“I don’t know why you can’t talk to him.”  
“It’s not that I can’t, I-”  
“Dude. You’ve been talking about him for like a month. You’ve never had trouble talking to people before, why is he any different?” Kuroo asked as his focus went back to his book.  
“I don’t know...he just, seems like he wouldn’t like me.”  
“You’ve talked to him a grand total of twice. I don’t think you’re qualified to make that assessment.” Kuroo said bluntly. “Plus, when did you start caring about other people's reaction to you? You literally introduced yourself to me by screaming ‘hair’ and pointing at my head and then yours.”  
“I know, I know...He’s just...I want him to like me.” Bokuto said, moving his arms to cover his head. “Oh god, am I losing my mind or just having a crush? Or what the fuck is this?” Kuroo laughed again.  
“It might be.” He admitted. “But, I still feel those things and I don’t get crushes.” Kuroo said with a shrug. Bokuto peeked up at him through his arms.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I spent the entire first two weeks I knew you making Kenma proofread my texts to you until he threatened to snap my phone in half if I shoved it in his face again.” Bokuto grinned a little at that. “Just try talking to him. If he doesn’t like you then you two wouldn’t have worked as friends or something else anyway.”  
“Yeah, yeah, you’re right.” Bokuto said as he stood up and stretched. Kuroo looked up and smiled apologetically.  
“Hey, Bo, sorry I’m not great to hang out with right now. Usual place on Saturday though?” He asked genuinely. Bokuto nodded.   
“That sounds good.”  
“Good. And I’m expecting you to invite Mr S-”  
“Ok, goodbye!” Bokuto said, speed walking away to avoid hearing the end of Kuroo’s statement. All he ended up hearing was a bright laugh.

Akaashi was late to Lit 212 and life hated him. Or, that's what it felt like, at least. Akaashi had already gotten about three hours worth of homework for tonight, was running on two hours of sleep, hadn’t been able to find his coat since the last time he and Kenma had got together to study (The reason he borrowed the owl jacket in the first place), hadn’t seen Kenma in almost a week, and it was snowing again. Which meant he was sprinting through the halls in an oversized owl hoodie, covered in snow, holding a travel mug, and looking almost as rough as being in that position felt. He glanced at his phone. Ok, only ten minutes late. That wasn’t too bad. He shoved his phone into his pocket and eased the door open, slipping into the room as quietly as he could. Fortunately, this class was a lecture class, making it incredibly easy for Akaashi to slip in and get to a seat with minimal intrusion. Or, that should've been the case. But as the door closed behind him, he heard a loud gasp.  
“That's where my jacket went?!” Not quite yelled, but easily loud enough for the whole room to hear. And now all eyes were on Akaashi, who vaguely wondered what would happen if he just turned around and walked right back out.  
“Focus everyone.” The teacher said, sounding tired. “Akaashi, that’s you isn’t it?”  
“Yes, it is. I’m sorry professor.” He said immediately. Another sigh.  
“If you could speak Japanese that would be great.” Akaashi quickly corrected himself, hardly having time to wonder what language he’d said it in first..  
“It’s fine, but try not to be late if you can help it, now go sit down.” Akaashi quickly headed towards the middle, where he thought the yell from earlier had come, scanning faces as he went, stopping on a particular face. One that was watching him with bright gold eyes almost too big to be real. Was he the one that yelled earlier? Oh god, of course he was. Of course it had been Bokuto Koutarou of all people. The only other person Akaashi even knew he was in this class with. The one whose weird and unique takes in the class always made Akaashi stop, sometimes even having to stifle a laugh. They were ridiculous, they were entertaining, and it was a lit class. It wasn’t like he could technically be wrong, and Akaashi was honestly starving for anything fun in that class. Akaashi sat down, one seat away, and wondered if Kenma’s threat of blocking him if he texted about owl hair (He told Kenma about him before he knew Bokuto’s name, and decided against switching over once he learned it) again still stood. A note landed on Akaashi’s desk.  
‘That's my jacket!!!! :D :D’ Well, at least he didn’t seem upset about it. Akaashi scribbled a note of his own.  
‘I apologise. I borrowed it from a friend a few days ago and he wouldn’t tell me who the original owner was. I can make sure it’s clean and give it back to you after class?’ Akaashi passed the note, and vaguely wondered how Kenma had ended up with Bokuto’s jacket, but quickly wrote it off. Kenma was a hoodie magnet. It just happened. He had even ended up with one of Akaashi’s before they even properly met. Bokuto dropped another note on his desk, but Akaashi realised he was missing actual notes, and focused on that for the rest of class instead of the small, growing, pile of notes on his desk.  
As soon as class ended, Akaashi checked in with his teacher to make sure he hadn’t missed any notes, and by the time they were done, everyone else had left, giving Akaashi no chance to return what was apparently Bokuto’s jacket. He wasn’t complaining as he stepped out into the hall and glanced out the window, watching the snow fall. He pulled Bokuto’s notes, a total of six, out of his pocket where he’d shoved them.  
‘No!! I’m just happy it’s ok! :) :)’  
‘Ah, well, maybe not no…’  
‘Maybe you could give it back on saturday?’  
‘@12? @the west residence hall common room?’  
‘Me and my friends are hanging out?’ The sixth note was just a phone number and a bunch more smiley faces.

‘Bo, calm down. I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.’ Kuroo texted back as Bokuto practically ran away from his lit class after frantically texting Kuroo a brief summary of what had happened.  
‘But it was :( :(‘ He responded, somehow forgetting the jacket that fast and focusing on the whole yelling and note passing.  
‘I’m sure it’ll be fine. But also, you gave him your number? Good!’  
‘Well, I wrote my number on the last note I handed him. But I don’t even know if he looked at them ToT’  
‘Dude, it’ll be fine. I’ll see you tomorrow. Tell me if he texts you.’  
‘Duh.’ Bokuto sighed as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. Why was it so different with Akaashi? Was it because he was super smart? Because he took really nice and easy to understand, even by Bokuto’s standards, notes? Was it because he knew like five languages? Because he’d worn several shirts, and even had multiple pins and buttons, from several movies and shows Bokuto liked? Bokuto shook his head. Agonizing over it wouldn’t help. He still had a bunch of homework to get through tonight and decided to think about that instead. Homework was easier these days since he lived in an apartment instead of the crowded school dorms, at least, and it was only about a twenty minute walk from campus. He was so wrapped up in thinking about what order to do his homework in, he almost missed the flash of familiar color turning the corner he was about to. He looked up, trying to register it, and sure enough, walking about fifty feet in front of him was Akaashi. Still wearing the damned owl jacket. At first he was sure it was just a coincidence and thought Akaashi would go into one of the stores, or turn off, or something. But he didn’t by the time they were two blocks away. Bokuto texted Kuroo.  
‘Kuroo.’ He texted, glancing up and confirming Akaashi was still in front of him. ‘Kuroo. Kuroo o….oh godd’  
‘What?’  
“Ahhhhhhh he loives in my fukcign building!!!’ He texted, about to lose it as he saw Akaashi enter the apartment lobby. ‘What do i do what do i do he s gonna see me oh god’  
‘Wait, lit guy?’ Kuroo responded as Bokuto pushed open the door to the lobby and entered  
‘Yes what do i do’  
‘What do you mean? Don’t do anything, you still haven’t talked to him, right?’  
‘Yeah, but like idk. Wait. Kuroo. Ho..holy shit. He’s my neighbor. He’s literally my neighbor. He stopped at the apartment next to mine.’ Bokuto pressed send as he glanced up again to confirm, and made eye contact with Akaashi. They both froze.  
“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, snapping out of it. “Hello. I didn’t realise you lived in this building.” Bokuto shook his head.  
“Yeah! I didn’t know you lived here either.” he said, not able to come up with anything else.  
“Here.” Akaashi started before setting his bag down on the floor and slipping out of the jacket.  
“Oh, oh right, my jacket!” He said as Akaashi handed it to him. “Thank you so much!” he said, ecstatic to have it back after thinking it was gone for good.  
“De rien.” Akaashi responded, inclining his head. Bokuto blinked. “Your welcome.” Akaashi corrected after a beat, shaking his head lightly.   
“What language was that?” Bokuto found himself asking before he could think it through.  
“Oh, French.” Akaashi responded.  
“Cool! You know a bunch of languages, right?” Akaashi smiled faintly.  
“I know four and I’m learning one.” Bokuto's eyes widened.  
“Whoa! Four? Wait, how old are you?”  
“Twenty two.” He said, laughing lightly when Bokuto's eyes widened even more. He began answering Bokuto’s question before he’d even asked it. “My parents are linguists. They taught me japanese and english as I was growing up. Then I lived in france for a few years when I was younger, and did a lot of travelling with my parents and they taught me korean.”  
“That's so cool!” Bokuto blurted out excitedly, still clutching the jacket to his chest and ignoring that his phone had just buzzed. Well, not ignoring, because now it reminded him of the notes he passed Akaashi earlier. Had he looked at them? Was he at all interested in Bokuto’s invitation to hang out?  
“Thank you. I hope you have a good evening.” Akaashi said politely, turning back to his door.  
“Wait.” Bokuto said before he could stop himself. Akaashi hesitated. “Is this,” He started, holding the jacket up. “Is this a ‘no’ to tomorrow?” he asked. Then that faint smile was back.  
“Not a no exactly.” Akaashi said as he opened his door and entered his apartment, leaving Bokuto standing in the hall as he tried to process what had just happened. When it clicked, he almost laughed out loud as he rushed into his apartment. ‘Not a no exactly’ Yes! Akaashi was going to be there tomorrow! And they were neighbors! He yanked out his phone, excited to tell Kuroo he’d succeeded. He unlocked his phone and saw why his phone had been buzzing so much.  
‘And? Wait, dude are you talking to him?? Oh my god, finally. You better text me when you two finish.’  
‘Dude!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’  
‘So I was right.’  
“Yes, shut up, but it was awesome!! AND HE SAID HE”D COME TOMORROW!!!!!!!!’  
‘Cool. Now you can leave me alone about this, right?’  
‘Are you kidding? God no, I’m not gonna be able to shut up for like three more hours!!!’  
‘Dear lord no.’  
‘Yes!’  
“I swear to God, Bo, I will put you on silent.’  
“Ok, so, first of all, he speaks french.’  
‘Bo. I’m trying to hang out with Daichi and Suga please.’  
‘Well what else am I supposed to do, just not talk about the incredible thing that just happened to me?’  
‘Yes. In fact, I would suggest doing homework and leaving me alone’ Kuroo said.  
‘Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine.’ Bokuto responded as he fell onto his couch.  
‘Thanks. ;)’  
‘What. Kuroo, what the fuck ,what does that mean?? Why winky?!?’  
‘;)’

Akaashi supposed it honestly wasn’t that big of a surprise. The apartments were affordable, close to campus, and mostly in one piece. It made sense that other college students would live in them. Still, after his encounter with Bokuto in the hallway, he wasn’t sure what to think. He was honestly interested in the hang out tomorrow, he just hadn’t meant to say it the way he did. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Was this whole thing weird? Should he have said yes? Should he cancel?  
‘Kenma’ He texted, deciding talking would probably be a good option. ‘I live next to the guy who’s jacket you gave me that I’ve been wearing for almost a week.’ Kenma’s reply was nearly instantaneous.  
‘and?’  
‘I gave it back to him.’  
‘and?’  
‘I said I’d hang out with him and his friends tomorrow.’  
‘cool. have fun. But if this turns into owl hair again, I’m blocking you.’  
‘Funny coincidence, it actually is. Owl hair. He’s my neighbor.’ Kenma didn’t respond again, and Akaashi didn’t feel like giving him any extra reason to make good on his threat, so he just plugged his phone up to charge and started on his homework. It was colder than he was expecting without the jacket, even under the kotatsu.

After a full evening of not being able to focus on homework, Bokuto was looking forward to hanging out with his friends. And Akaashi. Finally, after almost a month, he was actually getting to hang out with Akaashi! Bokuto was getting ready when he heard his phone chime. A quick glance at the time told Bokuto it was around eleven thirty, almost time for him to head out to meet up with his friends, and a quick glance at his notifications told him Akaashi had texted him. He quickly opened it, suddenly even more glad that he had given Akaashi his number the day before.  
‘Hello Bokuto-san, it’s Akaashi. I was wondering if you wanted to walk to meet up with your friends together?’ Bokuto stared at the words. Was this real?  
‘Of course!!” He texted back immediately. “I’ll b ready in like five minutes!’ He sped through the rest of getting ready, and was leaving his apartment a few minutes later, stepping outside to find Akaashi already waiting outside his own door.   
“Aren’t you cold?” Bokuto blurted out upon taking in his outfit. It consisted of jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers, despite the temperature.  
“I’ll be fine.” Akaashi said dismissively. “I lost my jacket a few days ago and just haven’t found time to replace it.”  
“Wait! Here, I’ll be right back!” Bokuto said before rushing into his apartment and emerging a few moments later, holding something. “Here.” He said, holding the owl jacket out towards Akaashi, who stared at it blankly.  
“Oh, that’s not nes-”  
“It’s fine.” Bokuto insisted. “I have a bunch and it’s really cold out there.” Akaashi hesitated another second before reaching out and grabbing it.  
“Thank you.” he said as he slipped it on.  
“Of course!” Bokuto said happily as they headed towards the street. 

It turns out, it only takes twenty minutes to feel like you’ve known someone a lifetime. Provided that the person is Bokuto Koutarou. In twenty minutes the conversation had gone from their majors/career aspirations into favorite media/fiction, took a slight detour into favorite type of penguin, segued into their families, then into an impromptu ‘coke or pepsi’ type game, and finally ended on finals stress handling methods as they opened the door to the west residence hall. It had only been twenty minutes, so Akaashi really wasn’t sure why he felt so relaxed. He usually took a little longer to warm up to people, especially people like Bokuto, who were more energetic and outgoing, and tended to be drawn to people more like Kenma or Ennoshita, the quietly analytical and intelligent, though snarky as all hell, type. But Bokuto...well, Akaashi honestly did feel like he’d known him his whole life, somehow. Something about the way he told stories with so much energy and detail, the way he talked about his passions with such complete adoration and devotion. He felt honest.   
“I can’t wait for you to meet my friends!” Bokuto said excitedly as they headed down the hall to the dorm common room. “I think you’ll really like them! Ken’s really quiet, like you, so I bet you’ll get along. And Tetsu’s really smart and likes to act like he’s tough, but he goes to bed at ten and bickers with Yaku like they’re an american sitcom couple. Oh, and Hinata-” Bokuto was talking, but Akaashi wasn’t listening. Something had just occurred to him, and made the pieces in what was about to be the world's most embarrassing puzzle come together.  
“Wait, Bokuto-san-” He tried, but before he knew it, they were standing at the edge of the common room, facing a small group of people lounging around on the furniture, most of whom Akaashi, unfortunately, recognised.  
“What is it Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, looking back at him. And Kuroo began laughing, hard enough he nearly fell onto the floor.  
“This-this is-this is Mr smartypants from lit 212?” He practically howled. Bokuto blushed.  
“Hey, I only called him that once! You two know each other?” Akaashi rubbed his hand over his eyes.  
“Yes. Kuroo Tetsurou has been a thorn in my side since my first day of bio 111 last year. And I’ve known Kenma since high school, even though we went to different schools.” He said, looking up to find Kuroo still losing it, Kenma still looking at his phone, Hinata, Daichi, and Yaku looking confused, and Bokuto staring at him with wide eyes.  
“What?!” He almost screeched, before rounding on Kuroo “You knew him!!!! Dude, what the hell? Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“You never called him by his name? How was I supposed to know that the mystery guy from lit 212 was him?” He managed before collapsing into another fit of giggles. Bokuto tried to respond, but came up with nothing. Akaashi sighed and looked at Kenma, who glanced up from his game.  
“You knew.” He said, not needing to be loud to be heard by Kenma, even over the questions the other three were now asking the room in general. A soft incline of the head confirmed it. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Most people wouldn’t have recognised the embarrassment or exasperation in Akaashi’s voice, but Kenma was one of them.  
“It worked, didn’t it?” He said with a light shrug.  
“Wait, what's going on?” Hinata asked, looking at Kenma.  
“Ok, wait, you were involved in this somehow?’ Kuroo asked, catching his breath and the last statement and shifting all attention to Kenma, who sighed, now having all eyes on him.  
“Short version. Me and Akaashi have known each other since high school. Me and Kuroo have known each other since elementary. Akaashi and Kuroo became friends in university, given that they took a lot of similar classes and had me as a mutual friend. Kuroo met Bokuto the same way. I met Bokuto through Kuroo. Neither Bokuto nor Akaashi knew they had mutual friends. Somehow, they never actually heard about each other through us, but they have wildly complementary personalities and I did what I needed to for them to meet properly.” He finished, immediately going back to his game and ignoring the stunned silence he had left the group in. Akaashi sighed.  
“You know, you could have just invited us both to lunch. Or Saturday afternoons instead.” Kenma glanced up again, a hint of amusement in his eyes.  
“And where's the fun in that?” The ensuing commotion as everyone registered everything was loud enough to wake the dead.  
“Did you steal my jacket!!??”  
“Wait, this is the guy you were complaining about Bokuto gushing about?”  
“Kenma, I can’t believe you did something like that! I’m so proud!”  
“Why wasn’t I in on this?! He’d been talking for forever!”  
“Wait, Ken, did you take my jacket too? Are you planning on giving it back?” Akaashi asked at a reasonable volume, before Kuroo’s statement processed. “Wait, for forever?” Akaashi asked, glancing at Kuroo, then Bokuto, who quickly looked away. Kuroo nodded.  
“Yup. Sometime during the first week of this semester he mentioned this guy in his class who was really smart and always wore merch of some of his favorite stuff and spoke like ten languages. He didn’t shut up about him, about you, ever, really, but somehow managed to leave out any identifying details.” Kuroo said with a shrug.  
“Hey, c’mon!” Bokuto protested halfheartedly.  
“He’s not the only one.” Kenma said flatly, and Akaashi felt his stomach drop.  
“Kenma, if yo-”  
“He texted me an average of eight times a week to talk about something ‘owl hair’ had said or done. I had to threaten to block his number.” Now Kuroo bursted out laughing again, most of the rest of the group also having to suppress snickers.  
“Oh, oh, my g-god, for someone so smart,-”  
“Save it.” Akaashi said with another sigh, but he was fighting down a blush. They would never live this down, would they?  
“Are we going to play or not?” Kenma asked.  
“Yes.” Bokuto and Akaashi both said immediately. Everyone laughed, but no one disagreed.

After the initial oddness of the beginning of the encounter, they all ended up having a great time. Akaashi knew he got along with Kuroo and Kenma, and quickly found that Yaku had something of a complimentary snark to his and they got on well. Hinata was a ball of energy, but so friendly, it was hard to not like him. Daichi had a very similar energy to Kuroo in some respects, and watching the two interact was fascinating, so Akaashi was at least entertained by them. They all lost track of time, and didn’t end up heading back to their places until almost six, after agreeing to meet up again the following weekend. Which was how Akaashi and Bokuto ended up walking slowly side by side down the hall to their apartments. Bokuto stopped in front of his and Akaashi hesitated.  
“Wait, here, Bokuto-san.” He said, moving to take the jacket off. Bokuto shook his head quickly and waved his hands.  
“No, no, don’t worry about it!” he said, smiling at Akaashi.   
“But-”  
“You can keep it. You should really have more than one, and I have so many, it doesn’t really matter.” Bokuto said with a shrug. Akaashi hesitated.  
“Are you sure?” Bokuto started to nod, but then his eyes widened a little, and he grinned.  
“Actually, I’m not sure exactly. But how about this. You give it back to me on Monday after class. At that ramen place next door.” Akaashi smiled and let go of the jacket, letting it fall back into place.  
“Alright. I think that sounds good, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto beamed.  
“Great! I’ll see ya then Akaashi!” Bokuto nearly shouted as he went into his apartment. Akaashi shook his head and went into his apartment, finding Ennoshita curled up under the kotatsu again. He glanced up at Akaashi, brow furrowing.  
“Didn’t you give that jacket back to our neighbor or whatever?”   
“Not exactly, no.” Akaashi said with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too bad, and any comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
